Nous ne nous parlerons pas
by tookuni
Summary: Gaara a reçu de nombreuses lettres d'une jeune fille de Konoha, c'est apr cette correspondance qu'il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, oui mais elle veut le rencontrer et il doute de briser le lien créé. MAJ : Pas d'edit


**Titre :** Nous ne nous parlerons pas

**Auteur :** Tookuni

**Résumé :** Gaara a reçu de nombreuses lettres d'une jeune fille de Konoha, c'est par cette correspondance qu'il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle, oui mais elle veut le rencontrer et il doute de briser le lien créé. Réflexions du Jinchuriki...

**Genre :** Romance, pas trop dégoulinant, GaaIno, (non ne fuyez pas !T.T)

**Raiting :** Général :), ça se fait rare chez moi aujourd'hui :)...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, la chanson qui m'a inspiré est à Jean Jacques Goldman :).

**Note :** Voilà encore une petite fic, j'en ai fait beaucoup pour me faire la main alors il y en aura encore plein avant les choses sérieuses, cette fic là date d'il y a un an environ comme toutes les autres, je pense qu'actuellement je pourrais faire beaucoup mieux mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez comme ça ;).

Au pire, j'éditerai plus tard une nouvelle version :).

Enjoy !

_**Nous ne nous parlerons pas**_

_J'ai bien reçu tous ses messages, toutes ses lettres, je l'ai lue page après page, un peu vite peut-être, la première fois, parce que je voulais tout savoir, mais je les ai lues, relues encore, je les connais par cœur… Je sais ses hivers, ses journées, je sais ce qu'elle fait le matin au réveil, je sais qu'elle à froid et qu'elle préfère l'été et le soleil, je sais qu'elle aime les fleurs, et tous ces mots qu'elle me dit, qu'elle m'écrit, et qui lui vont si bien._

_En ces quelques premières phrases elle m'a dit, en ces quelques mots elle m'a appris. Elle a réussi à utiliser un prétexte, elle a prétendu rendre un service à son coéquipier, celui qui sais si bien adoucir le sourire de ma grande sœur, et elle m'a laissé un mot en plus, elle m'a dit que peut-être je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Konoha, de mes amis, et c'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Il me semble si bien la connaître à présent, par tous ses écrits, même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé, si je l'ai juste vue un peu, et qu'à ce moment là je n'ai pas fait attention à elle, il me semble, à travers ces lettres, que je la connais mieux que quiconque… Les écrits sont plus beaux que les paroles que l'on prononce, et il est si facile de décrire un sentiment de cette façon… Ce que nos bouches ne peuvent articuler, nos esprits les expriment avec ces mots calligraphiés._

_Mais elle veux me rencontrer, elle veut me toucher… Cela fait bien dix ans que nous dialoguons silencieusement, je comprends qu'elle en ai assez, même si de cette façon, elle voulais respecter et comprendre mon silence. Mais elle veut me rencontrer, et moi j'ai peur de tout gâcher, de ne pas être à la hauteur… Tout ce qui s'est passé à distance, si ça ne marche pas quand on sera proches, tout ce qu'on s'est dit de loin en pensant que jamais on n'aurait l'occasion de le répéter avec des mots… Comment garder tout ça sans rien casser ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas parler…_

_Nous ne nous parlerons pas, nous oublierons nos voix, et comme dans nos lettres, et à travers nos yeux, nous nous dirons tout ce que nous nous sommes dit par écrit, nous nous comprendrons d'un regard, nous nous apprendrons par nos corps, tout notre être consacré au silence que nous avons toujours eu, nos bras s'étendrons sincèrement, et nous nous étreindront avec toute la passion de nos lettres, et mes mains courront dans ses cheveux blonds, qui, paraît-il, sont si longs et si pâles, et j'imagine ses mains s'enserrer sur ma nuque, et nos mains toujours, se feront plus douces encore, et alors, peut-être, sans nous parler, sans rien nous dire, d'un simple regard, nous nous comprendrons et nous unirons, mais surtout, sans que nous nous parlions._

_Elle m'a dit dernièrement qu'elle connaissait un endroit magnifiqe, à la mode, bruyant, le genre d'endroit où, perdu au milieu de la foule on se sent seul… Elle m'a dit que la seule envie que j'aurais serait d'en sortir, parce que je trouverais certainement toutes ces frasques trop lourdes pour moi, que pour le lui faire comprendre j'aurais juste à sourire et qu'on s'en irait…_

_C'est bien son style, elle, ses lettres emplies de vie, de la vie que je n'ai pas, mais que je vis à travers ses mots. Elle continue de me vouvoyer, elle ne m'appelle jamais par mon nom, elle me dis toujours vous, je fais de même. Nous sommes âgés à présent, nous avons vingt-cinq ans. Elle dit qu'elle comprendra, je sais qu'elle comprendra. Nous nous connaissons par cœur, elle sais mes sourires quand je la lis, je sais ses délires quand elle m'écrit, alors nous irons nous perdre avec notre solitude, dans cette foule inconnue dont elle parle, puis nous en aurons assez, et nous irons boire un verre ailleurs… Chez elle peut-être…Mais surtout, nous ne nous parlerons pas._

_Nous ne nous parlerons pas, nous oublierons nos voix, et comme dans nos lettres, et à travers nos yeux, nous nous dirons tout ce que nous nous sommes dit par écrit, nous nous comprendrons d'un regard, nous nous apprendrons par nos corps, tout notre être consacré au silence que nous avons toujours eu, nos bras s'étendrons sincèrement, et nous nous étreindront avec toute la passion de nos lettres, et mes mains courront dans ses cheveux blonds, sont si longs et si pâles, et j'imagine ses mains s'enserrer sur ma nuque, et nos mains toujours, se feront plus douces encore, et alors, peut-être, sans nous parler, sans rien nous dire, d'un simple regard, nous nous comprendrons et nous unirons, mais surtout, sans que nous nous parlions._

_Sans que nous nous parlions._

OWARI

Gaara : Je passe pour un pervers… -.-

Tookuni : Et alors ? Ca te va bien ! XD

Ino : Gaara… C'est pas mal… J'achète ! Adieu les râteaux avec Sasuke ! D

Une heure plus tard

Ino : …

Gaara : …

Ino : …

Gaara : …

Ino : …

Gaara : …

Tookuni fait une pause parce qu'il se casse la tête sur une autre songfic : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ino : …

Gaara : …

Tookuni : Vous pourriez me répondre quand même !

Shikamaru passe par là avec ses 200 de QI : Bah, ils font comme tu l'a dit : ils ne se parlent pas…

Tookuni --': …

Shikamaru cerveau saturé, déjà en train de faire la sieste : …

Ino : …

Gaara : …

Tookuni : …

Shikamaru : …

Tookuni : T.T Bon, des coms !!! Dites à ces deux là qu'ils sont bêtes . !

A la prochaine ! S'en va torturer Sasuke pour la prochaine fois, c'est à dire ce soir pour me rattraper Gniark !!!!

Edit : Voilà, j'ai supprimé la chanson ce n'est plus vraiment une song-fic, je vais chercher à comprendre pourquoi c'est interdit ;), pas de grandes modifications, juste pour être dans les règles, par contre, celles d'avant, j'ai vraiment la flemme, on appelle ça des erreurs de jeunesse hein ? ;)


End file.
